


Even Woods Hear Us In The Darkness 1

by MajijoGangstas



Category: yoga/magic - Fandom
Genre: AKB48 - Freeform, F/F, Hot, Majisuka Gakuen - Freeform, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 07:39:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15214352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajijoGangstas/pseuds/MajijoGangstas
Summary: Here is a story starting with Yoga and Magic. The 2 Rappappa Queens spending a time for a walk at night, but the woods are always watching when there's some dirty business going on..... ;)





	Even Woods Hear Us In The Darkness 1

At night in the woods, Yoga and Magic were walking…………………………………….

Yoga : BOO !!!!!

Magic : DAMN YOGA, YOU PISS ME OFF !!!!!! THIS IS NOT FUNNY I’M FREAKING OUT !!!!!!!

Yoga : Hahahahaha !!!! Ooooh, poor you !!

Magic : Seriously I’m not joking right now !!! I’m scared !!! I wonder why I accepted to come here with you, this place scares the shit out of me !!

Yoga holding Magic’s hand, stopping, looking at her, smiling.

Yoga : Hm, you know scary places make great stories hehehe…

Magic : Yeah I agree but right now this is creepy..!!

Yoga : Aww look how scared you are, hehehe !!

Magic : (smiling a bit) Stop it you idiot, I’m not laughing !

Yoga : (teasing) Ooh really ? Then what’s this smile I’m seeing now…? (Touching Magic’s cheeks) You’re so cute when you’re acting like that !!

Magic : (Laughing) Shut up !

Yoga : Hahaha !! (Keeps teasing Magic)

Magic : Come oon, stop it…! (Smiling while trying to avoid slightly Yoga’s touch)

Yoga : Look at this girl… she’s blushing aaaah hahahahahaa !!!

Magic : (still smiling) Stop you idiot…!! Let’s keep walking before we get attacked by monsters, ghosts or vampires…

Yoga : Pff hahaha !!!

Magic : (Laughing too) This is serious, asshole !

Yoga : Monsters, hahaha… Yeah yeah, I’m a vampire you know…. (wrapping her arms around Magic’s neck, kissing) A very bad vampire….

Magic : Aah really…? (Sexy smile, grabbed her by the hips, pulled her close and kissed her) Then…. Miss Vampire, what are you going to do to me….? I wanna goooo….!!

Yoga : I wanna eat you, honey…. (bitting Magic’s neck)

Magic : (eyes closed) Oh my..!! Aaahhhh…. Yoga…!!

Yoga : (smiling) You’re tasty…. ohh yeess…. I wanna drink you…. (kissing) Vampires love gorgeous girls you know…. mmm….

Magic : Yo…ga…!! Oohhh…. Babyyy…!!

Yoga : Hehehe…. We’re alone in the woods…. (kissing)

Magic : Yeahh…. I love you…. (kissing)

Yoga : Me too….

Magic : So… you wanna eat me more…? (Kissing)

Yoga : Yes…. mmmm….

Magic : It’s exciting…. Just do it before other monsters bring their asses here….

Yoga : Hahahaha !!!! Unbelievable, you’re really scared !!

Magic : I don’t want you to be kidnapped by some evil creatures babe…. (kissing)

Yoga : You want to kidnapp me ooohhhh…. (kissing, starting to take off Magic’s clothes) But I think I’m the one who is kidnapping you now….

Magic : (eyes closed) Aaaahhhhh…!! Aaahhhh…. Yoogagaaaaa….!!!

Yoga : Yess honey…. give your best screams to the trees…. mmmm…. (kissing her everywhere) They want to hear you more….

Magic : What about you baby…. (kissing, taking off Yoga’s clothes) I wanna hear your voice too…. your voice full of despair…. mmmm…. Aaahhhh….!!

Both of them just kept her panties.

Yoga : Aahhh…. Yes….?? Yeesss….?? Yess..!!! And you….!!!

Magic : (feeling Yoga’s fingers inside her) OOOHHHH..!!!! OH MY..!! AAAAAHHHHHH YOGAA..!!!!! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH YOGAAA…..!!!!! OOOOHHHHH BABYYYYY….!!!!!!! Comee….!!! Please…. Aaahhhh !!!!!

Yoga : Magic….!! Magiiiiic..!!!! Yes…. Oohhh yess it feels so good….!!!

KRACK !!!!!!!

Magic : (stops, jumping) What the fuck was that ?????!!!!!

Yoga : It’s the wind….

Magic : No, come on !!!!! Yoga really, I’m freaking out for real !!!!!

Yoga : This is me honey, don’t worry hahaha !!!

Magic : You’re serious ???!!!

Yoga : My aura is too strong when you’re around…. (kissing, smiling)

Magic : Ooh. I see….

Yoga : But… I wanted to freak you out just a bit, I did it on purpose…. (bitting her ear)

Magic : Aaahhhh…. You… you’re such a bitch finally…!! We don’t… play… with ooohhhh..!!!! With… people’s fears aaaaaahhhhhhh !!!!!!!! I want my revenge…. I’m gonna take it..!!! (Quickly pushing Yoga against the first tree that was behind, holding her hands above her head and… looking straight into her eyes, before kissing her wildly)

Actually, the 2 girls kissed each other during 15 min and without really breathing, please !!!

KRACK !!!!!

Magic : I know it’s not you this time…

Yoga : Exactly… I think we should leave right now.

Magic : See ? You’re starting to freak out too ! (A bit smiling) Since I want to leave… ok let’s go !!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! Feels good to be in the woods... or not ;) .


End file.
